


Bill ciphers son

by theemotionlesswriter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, stan is clueless most of the time, there is more to dipper than meets the eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemotionlesswriter/pseuds/theemotionlesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that elude the mortal mind but one thing does not illude most of the pines especially stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is not a chapter this is just a message as to what is going on now that I am working on this story as well ok the first chapter should be out soon though.

This is not a chpter as said in the notes above but the chapter should be out soon I am not sure when I will release it but it depends on when I am done with all my work and the editing also An odd take on the butterfly effect au will not be getting a chapter for a while as well and it might take longer I do not know but thank you for reading and as soon as I'm done with the chapter I will release it ok bye.


	2. prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how bills son ended up with the pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry this took so long but what took this so long was because I made a picture of dipper when he removes the disguise spell.  
> and if any of you know how to add the picture could you tell me because I do not know how and if you do tell me could you leave a comment and thank you cause I would like to add the picture.

Prologue:  
He was pacing back and fourth waiting for the nurse to tell him the news.  
The man was tall about 6 feet and 3 inches tall he had a yellow suit on with a classic black bowtie his tophat was floating above his head like it was glued there when people saw that they tended to stare until he glared at them.  
The man also wore black slacks with shiny black shoes.  
Every time the man walked forward you could hear the quiet clack as his feet hit the floor the man was very worried as to what would happen someone interrupted his thoughts however and it was the nurse he was waiting for.  
“ Um hello is there a mr. cipher here” the nurse said looking around the room.  
“ Oh yes that would be me” the man said.  
“ Oh well sir would you please walk this way”  
The man followed the nurse a bit of worry in his expression but you could also see a bit of hope for something.  
The worry quickly vanished when he saw the window in which his son would be when he looked through the window he immediately saw his son on the first row of see through cradles.  
The baby had chocolate brown hair with bangs that were green and the back of his hair had a pitch black color to it the boy also had one blue eye and one green eye.  
And birthmark on his forehead that looked exactly like the big dipper.  
When the man saw the boy he immediately was proud.  
A loud bang was what took the man out of his thoughts however “CIPHER” he heard someone yell when he heard that he immediately asked the nurse if he could take his child and they said yes he signed some papers after that he took his son and ran along with his wife who was riding on his back worry and anger quickly appeared on his face.  
After the man got out of the hospital he called for a cab and they drove him to the street in which his wife's house was on when he saw what happened to the street he gasped it was on fire and the man that yelled his name was behind him.  
“Cipher” the man said in a low deafening hiss the man in the suit turned around and stared they just glared until the other man said “there is nowhere to run cipher you might as well give up and hand the boy over here”  
“NO THIS IS MY SON AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM” he yelled.  
Suddenly his wife spoke up honey leave me and take our son to a safe neighborhood and put a disguise spell on him as to look like the new parents.  
He quickly followed his wife's orders and took the boy and ran.  
The other man looked at the wife and then said “ that was a big mistake “.  
The man found a nice little neighborhood and put his son on a doorstep while putting a disguise spell on the boy to make all of his hair a chocolate brown he left the baby ringing the doorbell and ran.  
A few minutes later two people opened the door to find the boy there crying they took him in and set him next to their daughter the babies looked at eachother and they looked like twins in the baby's blanket was a birth certificate and they signed it claiming the child as their own.

Timeskip:  
When the man got back to where he left his wife all he saw was a bloody stain on the pavement the man looked down and found a devil's trap and he yelled before he was banished back to the mindscape.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well dipper is confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took longer than expected cause I was having a problem with writers block anyway enjoy.

Dipper and mabel were at their home in piedmont packing for the trip to gravity falls the parents of the two were mostly worried about dipper wondering what will happen when he finds out what he is and who he is cause the parents knew about the signature on his birth certificate and who it belonged two.

Timeskip brought to you by DORITOS!!!!!!!

Dipper and mabel were walking off the bus after the three hour trip looking at eachother questioningly ecpecially when a old beat up red car comes to pick them up.

After about ten minutes the twins got to their great uncles house.  
“ mystery hack?”  
“ I think its supposed to be mystery shack mabel”  
“Oh thanks dip dop”  
Mabel and Dipper went upstairs and unpacked after introductions.  
Dipper of course found a goat on his bed and mabel got unpacked suprisingly fast  
( beacause mabel does not make much sense like 90% of the time).  
Both of the twins walked downstairs to get started on their summer job.

Dippers P.O.V.

Mabel got to stay at the shack while I had to go out and get the shipment of supplies for the merchandise.  
Dipper managed to get the supplies in time but when he got them he noticed something flash in the corner of his eye he turned around but saw nothing so he brushed it off for now.  
Dipper carried the box of supplies back to teh shack but he cept having this feeling he was being watched and was it just him but did every hole in a tree look like an eye he had to check that out later he continued to walk eventually got back to the shack putting the box down he walked to the living room telling his grunkle that he got the supplies.  
After doing that he decided to take a short nap upstairs.

Dippers dream:  
He woke up to an empty void staring at him and he kept hearing the words “you are more inhuman than you think dipper just look for the golden clues hidden through out the town you’ll find them but for now do not look through your eyes look through your one eye and you will see”  
“What do you mean?”  
Before dipper could ask any more questions his dream ended.


	4. Aouthors note

Hey gouys sorry for not updating but I have been having a few technichal problems but I am working on a new chapter and depending on my schedual but I will try to update as soon as possible also if you have any questions or anything of that sort you can contact me on my wattpad and quotev account.  
The account on both of them is called theinsanepshyco you can also see one or more of my drawings depending on when I update and when you are reading this.  
bye and have a great day.  
:3


	5. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry this is late I had to update a few of my other accounts and oh boy I also had to make a image for the story for the other accounts so yeah enjoy.

Flashback:  
Dipper managed to get back to the shack before he was crushed by the weight of the merchandise.  
Only to be tackled by his over energetic sister.  
“OMG Dipper dipper guess what!!” mabel yelled in his ear.  
“What mabel and please do not yell in my ear”  
(Author: Am I the only person who has a freind thats yells in my ear sometimes? or do you as well?)  
(flashback end brought to you buy lazy author)  
After Dipper’s dream and flashback he started to feel lightheaded kinda like when you stand up too quick when you have sat down for too long.  
Soon after he saw the edges of his vision go blurry and he fell to the floor with a THUMP! Falling unconsious soon after leaving a worried mabel and suprised stan downstairs.  
In the dream:  
Dipper woke up in nothing but a dark abyss unable to see anything but himself and he could not move it felt almost as if he were stuck in jelly.  
He could blink but not move any limbs eventually he managed to turn his head to look around when he looked behind him he saw three glowing lines shaped like a triangle.  
After he saw the triangle he felt the weird substance around him grow colder.  
A bright light interupted him of his examining of his surroundings.  
Dipper woke up to a bright ceiling that looked to be a hospital but he noticed he was in one of those things that holds babys after they are born when he looked out the window he saw a tan and yellow blur with a blurry hat on the supposed persons head and they were looking at him.  
( If you are wondering why I did not show you what mabel told dipper it was mostly about him getting a girlfriend and brightly colored boys that look like they are from the ninties and I cannot type anything like mabel say they are *disgusted noise* “cute”  
Seriously I cannot with out gagging or being disgusted no offense to people who like something like that.   
But I just can’t ok? ok on with the story)  
After dipper saw the supposed man his vision grew bright and faded away.  
Dipper awoke with a start from being slapped in the face by mabel.  
“Ow! MABEL!” Dipper yelled glaring at his sister mabel ran away too fast so dipper could not chase her.


End file.
